The Rock Star
by AnimeElena717
Summary: Patty Jett is a Sherman High trouble maker who is obsessed with music, especially rock and a friend of John Bender. She's no stranger to detention, but this one is... interesting. She finds herself oddly attracted to good boy Brian as this Saturday detention turns out to be a lot more than she expected.
1. Arrival

**_*hey guys! yes, this is another Breakfast Club fanfic but someone suggested this idea to me and i thought it'd be an intetesting take on the story._** ** _so my character's name is Patty Jett, a girl who is obsessed with music, especially rock and has a reputation for being a trouble maker, but not as much as John Bender, who's actually a friend of hers. she's no stranger to being in detention, but this time was... interesting. she finds herself oddly attracted to good boy Brian as this Saturday turned out to be a lot more than she expected.*_**

 **Chapter 1** **Arrival**

 **Saturday, March 24, 1984** , **Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062.**

 **Dear Mr. Verno, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, a rock star, an athelete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...**

* * *

Sherman High, a typical high school that most teenagers would call a shithole and a total waste of space. People would normally say high school was the best time of their lives, which is just another load of crap just to make kids stay in school. That's what Patty Jett thought of it as she stood by the entrance, leaning on a wall as she slightly bobbed her head up and down to music playing in her headphones. Like lot of teenagers, she hates school and just couldn't wait to finally graduate from this hellhole and be on her merry way out. Her reputation preceeded her as she was a huge trouble maker and hung out with John Bender, who is even more infamous than she was. So here she was at school on a Saturday for detention, waiting to see who else was coming.

She took out a quarter from her pocket and started rolling it across her knuckles. She shouldn't have come this early but spending more time at the place she is to call home would mean more useless questions and an even more annoying lecture with slight beating on the side. Yeah, her homelife isn't the best and even though she hates school, she'd rather be here than at her unstable foster home since her foster parents wouldn't give two shits about her anyway.

It was then she noticed a car starting to pull up. She held the coin in place as she squinted to see who was in the car. She didn't have to look long as one glance at the firey orange hair was a dead give away, which made her roll her eyes. When she saw her get out of the car and start toward the entrance without even glancing up at her, she groaned. It was none other than Claire Standish, a rich, snobby brat that just thought she was too good for this school and everyone should bow to her feet and lick her shoes. Everyone knew about her. Some people like her, some hate her. Patty was amoung the haters and it was all because she's experienced her wrath of bitchiness when Claire stole one of her old walkman and crushed it just because she wanted to.

Another car pulled up shortly afterwards. She couldn't tell who it was this time, but she could see they were having an arguement inside. When they finally came out of the car, her eyebrows went up in slight surprise. It turned out to be good boy Brian Johnson, one of the smartest people in their grade and probably the last person she'd ever expect to be in Saturday detention. He was starting to go to the entrance when he finally noticed her and froze. His eyes started down at her feet and soon met with hers and his cheeks blushed slightly. Patty found this strange but kinda cute and ended up smiling as she gave a small wave. He gave her an awkward wave back before he hastenly headed inside. Patty chuckled as she looked back at the driveway.

The next person walking up was the king jock Andrew Clark. Patty didn't have any beef with him personally, but she's heard of the stuff he and his jocks do to some people so she keeps clear from him. She may be a trouble maker but unlike John, she has lines she doesn't cross. He looked up at her but went inside, not acknowlodging her. She shrugged her shoulders, showing she didn't care. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, startling her a little before she saw it was John. She smiled as she paused her music and took her headphones off.

"You've always been easy to scare." He joked. She rolled her eyes and shoved him plaufully.

"Shut up, jerk." She said.

"So, who've we got?" He asked. She looked over at the door for a second.

"Looking for more victims, Johnny?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Always. You should know that, Patty." He said. She then indicated toward the doors.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" She said. John scoffed.

"Typical." He said. They then went inside to the library. At the tables, they saw Andrew and Claire sitting at the same table at the front, with Brian sitting one table behind them on the next row and way in the back was Allison. At least there was another person here she was friends with... somewhat. Allison was a bit of a weird one but she was easy to get along with. Even though Patty hardly talked with her, she was a good listener and always was open to let Patty vent, even if Patty sometimes felt awkward with her.

Just out of curiousity, she decided to sit in front of Brian. She heard Claire snicker, which made her glare at her. Andrew looked over at her again, this time a little longer but when he turned to Claire, he shrugged his shoulders. Patty groaned. _Great. She's already talking about me,_ she thought. She took a glance over to Brian, who was already looking right at her. He quickly looked away and started blushing again. Patty laughed, which made him blush harder. Then the doors opened with Mr. Vernon, the worst principal in history, walked in and stood upfront.

"Well, well. Here we are! I want to congradulate you for being on time." He started off. Claire immediately shot her hand in the air.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but um, I don't think I belong in here." She said. Patty scoffed. That is something Claire would say. Claire shot her a glare, with Patty sticking her tongue out at her in response.

"Anyways," Vernon continues, looking at his watch. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." John then spits into the air and lets it land back into his mouth. Claire makes a disgusted face at that, which Patty takes pleasure in.

"You may not talk," Vernon says. Patty hears some movement behind her, making her look back to see Brian shifting seats. "You will not move from these seats." Brian froze at that and went back to his original seat. Patty chuckles. She then hears Vernon take some steps towards her. She looks up to see him staring at her headphones.

"No music." He says. Patty held his cold stare as she hid her headphones underneath her jacket's collar. Vernon then walks over to John, who had his feet on a chair.

"And you," He pulls the chair from his feet. "Will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" John asks. Vernon ignores him as he passes out pencils and paper.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay." He continues. "I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" John looks right at him.

"Crystal." He replies.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Brian stands up from his seat.

"You know, I can answer that right now, sir." He said. "That'd be _no,_ no for me 'cause-"

"Sit down Johnson." Vernon interrupted.

"Thank you, sir." Brian says as he sits down timidly. Patty bites her lip to quit laughing.

"My office," Vernon says. "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question." John says. Patty smirks. _Here he goes._ She thought. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Patty covers her mouth to hide her smile.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday." Vernon replies. "Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." After that, he leaves the library. Patty sighs as she leans back against the chair, letting her head drop back. She ends up looking over at Brian, who was still getting comfortable. From the back, everyone hears loud snapping. Everyone turns to see Allison biting her nails.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." John says. Allison spits her nail at John. "I've seen you before, you know." Patty sees Brian turn back around, still not noticing that she was staring at him. She turns around her chair quietly as she watches him intently.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" He mumbles to himself. He then sticks his pen on his lip. "I am a walrus." Patty unintentionally let out an audiable chuckle, making him look up her. He started to turn red as he took the pen out of his mouth.

"Hey, Brian." She finally says. He shifts his eyes away for a second as he rubbed his neck awkardly.

"Hi... Patty." He says, timidly. Patty smiles.

"Oh, you know my name. Great, we can skip the formalities then." She says.

"I mean, yeah, everyone knows you." He replies.

"I wouldn't say everyone, but nice save." She says. He looks at her for a minute. It is true, almost everyone knows about Patty. Aside from Bender, she's one of the most troublesome students in Sherman. Brian has heard so much about her that she could almost be Bender's partner in crime. She had her limits though and she never really messed with the students unless she had beef with them, like with Claire. He's actually heard some good things about too, so he wasn't really intimidated by her. In fact, quite the opposite. He found her to be nice when she wants to be... and she's real pretty too with her long, black hair and bright blue eyes and perfectly fair skin just made her look so... wait, what? Where did that come from? Brian found himself feeling hot. He tried taking his jacket off but he then noticed Bender was taking his off too. He awkwardly put his back on, letting Bender take his off. He heard Patty laugh again, which made him feel hotter. _Sheesh, even her laugh is attractive._ He thought. He shook his head as he looked down at his paper.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Claire said to herself. Patty rolled her eyes. Was she going to have to put up with Claire's nagging for the next eight hours? Somebody just shoot her now.

"Oh, shit! What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" John blurted out. Claire groans.

"Please." She said, disgusted.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go." John starts to unzip his fly.

"Fire in the hole, ladies and gentlemen." Patty joked.

"Oh my God!" Claire exclaims.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man!" Andrew yells.

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up." John said.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" John gasps mockingly at this.

"Ooh, Clark's coming in!" Patty says, sitting up in her chair.

"D-don't encourage them!" Brian tells her. She looks down at him with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I know how to work the field. Just watch and learn." She says. Brian was shocked with the amount of confidance she had. He kinda envied it.

"Hey, homeboy." He heard Bender say. He turned to see him looking at him. Brian points at himself, confused. "Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen impregnated!" Claire quickly glares at him.

"Haha! Get 'em, Johnny!" Patty cheers.

"What's your problem, bitch?" Andrew says to her.

"Ask your prom queen. She'll tell straight out." She replies.

"If I lose my temper, you're both totalled."

"Totally?" John asks.

"Totally!"

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested." Claire says to John.

"Really." He turns around and says something under his breath.

"Well, hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" John asks.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas?" Brian says nervously. "I think we should just write our papers..." He notices they weren't paying attention so he quiets down.

"Leave them be, Brian." He hears. He turns and see that Patty was now sitting on top of his desk. "This is John's natural habitat. He knows how to work it." Brian felt his heart beat against his chest.

"Y-yeah, sure." He says. He looks down and sees her hand on top of his paper. Patty notices this, which makes her smirk.

"If you're that curious, go right ahead." She says. He looks up as her with his eyes wide open.

"Uh, no thank you." He replies. Patty shrugs her shoulders.

"Suit yourself." She sits back down on her chair. Brian fiddles with his fingers disappointingly. _Dammit, you had your chance and you blew it! Nice going smart one._ He thinks to himself.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" They hear Vernon yell from the hall. John and Andrew's arguing must've gotten on his nerves too. John gets up from his seat and leans on a railing nearby.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." John says.

"Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open." Brian objected.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up?" Andrew says. "There's five other people in here, you know."

"God, you can count!" John jokes. "See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anbody, anyway?"

"Really." Claire adds in.

"You know, Bender, you don't even count. I mean, if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Patty looked up at John worringly. He wasn't showing it, but she could see that what Andrew said hurt him.

"Come on, Clark." She speaks up. "That was a bit much, wouldn't you say? Nobody should say that to anyone."

"It's the truth." Andrew says. "That counts for you too."

"Hey!" Brian suddenly says. Everyone turns to him in surprise. He notices what he's done and slumps down in his chair. "She's right. You shouldn't say that." He looked over at her. She was still a little stunned from that but she then gave him a genuine smile.

"Why, thank you." She says. He looks away and nods in response.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." John says. Claire and Andrew look at each other and laugh. "Maybe the prep club too. Student council."

"No, they wouldn't take you." Andrew says.

"I'm hurt."

"You know why people like you and Patty knock everything?" Claire says.

"Oh, this should be stunning." John mumbles.

"Pray tell, princess." Patty says. Claire looks right at her.

"It's 'cause you're afraid." She says. Patty scoffs again.

"Oh yeah. Like I'm afraid to join one of these stupid clubs where you and your bitches gossip and paint each others nails. What am I missing out on?"

"I'm in the math club..." She hears Brian say softly. She turns to him.

"Huh? You say something?" She asks. He shakes his head at her.

"See, you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." Claire says.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" John replies.

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"I'm in the physics club, too..." Brian says again. Patty turns her chair towards him and leans on his desk.

"What was that now?" She asks. He leans slightly away from her and notices that everyone's looking at him.

"Well, what I said was... I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club... physics club." He says.

"Huh. That's interesting." Patty says.

"Hey, Cherry. Do you belong in the physics club?" John asks Claire.

"That's an academic club." She replies.

"So?"

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Oh, but to dorks like him, they are."

"What do you guys do in your club?" Patty asks Brian. Brian shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

"In physics um... we, ah... we talk about physics... about properties of physics." He replies nervously. Patty chuckles.

"So, it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social, right?" John butts in. Patty laughs harder at that.

"Good one, Johnny." She says. She lays her head down and looks up at Brian again. "What else?"

"Well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean, there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton." He continues.

"You load up, you party..." John says.

"Well, no, we get dressed up. I mean, but, we don't...we don't get high."

"Only burners like you and Patty get high." Claire says.

"Aw, thanks for the inclusion." Patty says sarcastically.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes." Brian continued. "So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know _Twilight Zone_ kinda." Claire laughs at that.

"Sounds like the two of you." She says.

"Oh, don't worry Brian." Patty says. She reaches over and fiddles with his fingers. Brian tenses up when she touches him. "I have experience with that so I know how to handle it." Brian blushes madly.

"But what about all the stuff it can do to you? Aren't you worried?" He asks.

"Well, when you're life is shitty, you need something to sustain you." She says. Brian takes this time to really look at Patty. He never really thought her life would be too shitty. She seems like genuinly happy person. Granted, she causes trouble around the school so there has to be a reason why she does. He looks down at his hand that she was fiddling with as he thinks to himself. What could cause someone so pretty and attractive to be such a huge trouble maker? He felt himself blush when he thought of that. Of all the people he could find himself attracted to, why did it have to be her?

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Andrew blurts out.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite." John replied. He let out a fake moan of agony. "Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot!" Andrew said angrily. "You never competed in your whole life." John keeps up his hurt facade.

"Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys." He said.

"Ah. you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need's a labotamy and some tights."

"You wear tights?" Brian suddenly asks. Patty smiles at this. Andrew looks over at him.

"No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform." He replied.

"Tights." Brian and Patty say at the same time. They glanced at each other and chuckled. For a second, Brian felt the same as Patty did.

"Shut up!" Andrew said defensively. This made Patty giggle even more.

"Oh, chin up Clark. Not every guy is man enough to wear tights and show off their asses." She joked. Brian lost it as he chuckled even more. He covered his mouth to try and stop himself.

"Laugh all you want. At least I don't need to cause trouble just to get attention. That's all you ever do 'cause you can't do anything else!" Andrew said. Patty frowned at him and held his stare. Brian gulped as he didn't know what to expect. Patty let out a breath as she shook her head.

"Don't say stuff that you don't know about, Clark. I don't mess with people unless they mess with me first, like her." She said, glaring at Claire.

"Oh, please. You're so petty." Claire groaned. Patty stood up from her chair, making Brian jump.

"Petty or not, there was no reason for you to be such a bitch!" She yelled. Claire was about to say something else but they then heard footsteps. They all looked over at the doors to see Vernon standing there with his hands on his hips, looking angry. He walked over to Patty, who was still standing.

"Are we having a problem, Miss. Jett?" He asked. "Would you like to come to my office? Maybe we can discuss some things there." Patty leaned away from him, putting one of her hands on Brian's desk for support. He felt really bad seeing her this way.

"No problem, sir." She said. "Just a little spat." Vernon leaned in closer, almost hostile. Patty felt herself tense up as she stared right back at him.

"Better be the last time. I don't want to repeat what happened last year." He said. Patty gulped. He then turned to the rest. "And all of you, cut it out. I don't want to come back here." He then walked out of the library. Patty sighed as she sat down and held her head.

"That bastard." She heard John say. "Sick fucking turd."

"What happened last year?" Claire ask.

"Why do you want to know?" Patty asked. "So you can gossip to your stupid little friends? Thanks, but I have enough drama in my life." She sighed again. This is the last thing she'd expect to come up, especially at detention with a bunch of strangers, minus John. She itched to hear some music but she didn't want another reason for Vernon to come at her again. She suddenly felt something on her fingers. She turned and saw Brian fiddling with her fingers. He looked up at her and stopped for a second.

"You don't mind... right?" He asked. Patty smiled as she shook her head.

"No." She replied. Brian found himself smiling too. He looked down at her hand and continued to play with her fingers. Patty for some reason felt a little better. It was such a small thing but it was enough to take her mind off of what just happened.

"Thanks Brian." She said. Brian looked up at her again. He was a little shocked at first but he let out another smile. He played with them some more. Her hands and fingers were so small and skinny compared to his. They were much paler too. Brian found himself smiling again as he laid his hand on hers. He doesn't know how theses feelings started or why, but he liked it. Even though he barely met, he feels like he's known her for a while. He wasn't sure how the rest of these eight hours were going to go, but if Patty was going to be along for the ride, he really had no reason to complain.

 ** _*still here? was this a good start? i hope it is, even though i already wrote another one of these stories. if you haven't read my first Breakfast Club fanfic, go check it out(The Emo). hope you guys liked this first chapter and stay tuned for the rest. this should be fun. :D*_**


	2. Altercations

**Chapter 2 Altercation** **s**

John stared over at the doors. After what had just happened, he was really starting to get annoyed with Vernon. He looked over at Patty, who was enjoying Brian's company. He chuckled at himself. Who knew that they'd become such fast friends? He looked over at the doors again. If they were going to have some time to themselves, they couldn't have Vernon checking in on them everytime one of them yells. He got up and headed toward the doors. Brian noticed this right away.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business." He said. John turns to him and points.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" He asked in a stern voice. Patty chuckles.

"Johnny, be nice." She said. He points over at her.

"I don't need your input either." He joked. Patty smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Brian exchanged gazes between them. For some reason he felt weird seeing them joke around with each other. John then walked over to the door. He looked around for a second before going over to the hinges.

"What are you gonna do?" Claire asked.

"Drop dead, I hope." Andrew said.

"Clark, you should do the same." Patty says. Andrew glares at her.

"So now you've got beef with me, huh? You don't want to mess with me. It won't end well." He said.

"For you, maybe." Patty said. Andrew rolled his eyes and turned away. Brian bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. Seeing Patty being so confidant and brave made him smile. He then noticed John messing with the hinges of the door.

"Bender, that's school property there, you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." He said. John ignored him and soon the doors slam shut and runs back to his seat.

"That's very funny. Come on, fix it." Andrew said.

"You should really fix that." Brian added.

"Am I a genius?" John asked.

"No, you're and asshole." Andrew replied.

"What a funny guy."

"Fix the door, Bender!"

"Everyone just shhh! I've been here before. I know what I'm doing."

"No! Fix the door. Get up there and fix it!"

"Shut up!"

"God dammit!" They all suddenly heard. Vernon then comes in angrily.

"Why is that door closed?" He asked. None of them said anything. Vernon looked at each of them.

"How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" John said. Vernon looked over at Claire.

"Why?" He asked.

"We were just sitting here, like were supposed to." She replied. He looked over at John again.

"Who closed that door?" He asked him.

"I think a screw fell out of it." He replied.

"It just closed, sir." Andrew added. Vernon looked around again, his gaze landing on Patty. She tensed up a little.

"Was it you? Another problem, maybe?" He asked. Patty gulped.

"Sir, she didn't get up." Brian spoke up.

"Johnson, I wasn't talking to you." Vernon said.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't accuse her just 'cause you want to." Vernon glared at him.

"Learn to keep you mouth shut, Johnson, or you're going to be here another Saturday." He said. Brian gulped and nodded. Vernon then looked over at Allison. "Who?" Allison let out a squeak and slammed her head on the table, her hood covering her head.

"She doesn't talk, sir." John said. Vernon looked over at him.

"Give me the screw." He said.

"I don't have it." John replied.

"You want me to yank it outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." Vernon's face got angrier.

"Give it to me, Bender." He said again.

"Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Claire spoke up.

"Watch it, young lady." Vernon said to her. He then heads over to the doors. He pulled up a folding chair to try to prop the door open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." John says. Vernon ignores him, but as soon as he let go of the door, it slams shut, flinging the chair across the hallway.

"God dammit!" They hear him yell. They all start to laugh until he comes back in.

"Andrew Clark, get up here." He says, pointing at him. "Come on, front and center, let's go." Andrew gets up and follows Vernon to the doors.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!" John says. They watch as they both try to move a magazine rack to the doors but Andrew can't get back inside.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire?" John says. "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Vernon thinks a little before speaking to Andrew.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" He tells him.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Brian says, pointing them out. John glares at him. Brian feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Patty with a somewhat serious look.

"Not the time, smartass." She said in a monotone voice. For some reason, Brian felt a little hurt for being called that by her. He's heard people call him that all the time but hearing her say it just made him feel bad. Vernon and Andrew then came back with Vernon ordering Andrew to sit down. When he did, Vernon looked at him disappointingly.

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He said. He then glared over at John. "You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" He then turns to leave.

"Eat my shorts." John says softly. Vernon turns right around and faces him.

"What was that?" He asked. John looked right at him.

"Eat. My. Shorts!" He yells loudly.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister."

"Oh, Christ..."

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" They all heard. They all looked at Patty, who had a worried look.

"You want one too?" Vernon asked her.

"Leave her alone, you sick fuck!" John yelled. Vernon turned back to him.

"You through?" He asked

"Not even close, bud!" John replied.

"Good! You got one more, right there."

"Do you really thing I give a shit?"

"Another..." Bender glares at him. "You through?"

"How many is that?" John asks.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Brian replies.

"Now it's eight." Vernon looks over at Brian. "You stay out of it!"

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." Brian retorts.

"Shut it Peewee!" Vernon says before turning back to John. "You're mine Bender. For two months, I gotcha. I gotcha!"

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" John replies.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe." Vernon says. "You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." He then turns to everyone else. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" Patty rolls her eyes at that but she notices that Vernon is looking right at her. She tenses up again as he passes by her and leaves.

"Fuck you!" John yells a couple seconds later, which startles her. She sighs as she unintentionally lays her head down on Brian's desk. Those looks Vernon gave made her skin crawl. She hated him so much for so many reasons other than the fact that he's a fucking prick. She can't believe how someone like him is principal of a high school. How is it even possible?

"Patty?" She heard. She looked over at Brian. "Are you ok? What's the deal with you and Vernon?" Patty didn't feel like answering. She didn't know what to say at the moment.

"It's nothing important, Brian." She replied. "He's just an asshole of a teacher."

"He keeps giving you these creepy looks. What's his problem?" Brian asks.

"I said it was nothing!" Patty said with her voice a little raised. Brian hated seeing her this way. She always looked and sounded like such a strong person but seeing how Vernon looks at her gave him a sick feeling. It wasn't the normal glance or glare that he gave to all of the students at Sherman High. No, this look was something else. It was a look that made her too scared to even talk about. He had a hunch why, but he hopes that he's wrong about it because it'd be even worse if it was true.

"I'm sorry." He said. Patty tilted her head a little and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok." She said. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there. It really helped." She looked down at his hand. She softly placed hers on top. Brian felt his heart skip beats as he looked down and back at her. He felt really hot and a little nervous. He tried to say something but he was at loss of words. Patty noticed this and chuckled.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked. Brian quickly shook his head at that.

"No! Not at all!" He blurted out without thinking. Patty laughed again. Brian looked down a little embarressed. Still, he found himself enjoying her touch. He never enjoyed being with someone like her so much. Hell, he hardly enjoys being with anyone but with her, it just felt so natural and freeing for some reason. Not even with his friends did he feel this much enjoyment of someone's company. He wishes he could do more though. He wanted to do so much more with her. He found this be stupid but he just felt like he wanted more. He shook his head at that.

 _Quit being stupid._ He thought. _There's no way it'll happen. She deserves so much better than you._ It was then he noticed how quiet it became around the library. He glanced around and saw that everyone had fallen asleep. He looked down and noticed Patty had too. At first, he was surprised but he took one look at her sleeping face and found himself smiling. He laid his head down beside hers, still looking at her face.

 _She looks even cuter when she's asleep._ He thought. He noticed her hand was still on top of his. He turned his hand over and held it there. He could definitely see how much smaller her hand was to his. He liked it a lot. He wanted to hold it more but when he thought back to before, he took his hand away and frowned.

 _She deserves better._ He thought again. _She deserves better than a good-for-nothing smartass like me._ He laid there as he stared at her sleeping face before he too felt his eyes droop down and fell asleep.

* * *

He heard a muffled voice speak over them. Brian's eyes fluttered open for a second but he was too tired to move. He saw Patty in front. Her eyelids started to move too, indicating she was awake.

"Wake up!" He heard more clearly. Brian was instantly filled with dread when he knew who that voice belonged to. He still didn't move though as he was still tired.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" He heard Vernon ask. Without hesitation, his hand instantly shot up. Patty's did too and Brian heard enough behind him to assume everyone else did too. Whether or not they all actually had to use it, he was sure they were all more than happy to be able to get out of the library.

* * *

After they came back from the bathroom and now that the doors were closed, they had the liberty to do more. Andrew was stretching over on the side while Claire was doing her own thing. Allison was still sitting in the back by herself. Patty was now sitting next to Brian, albeit on top of his desk, which Brian kinda liked. John was tearing pages out of a book for some reason.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew said.

"You're right." John replied sarcastically. "It's wrong to distroy literature." He continues to tear some more. "It's such fun to read. And Molet really pumps my nads."

"Moliere, Johnny." Patty said. John rolled his eyes.

"Dammit, I forgot you were here." He said.

"You like Moliere?" Brian asked. Patty nodded her head at him. Brian smiled. "Huh. Didn't think you liked reading."

"Brian, there's so much you don't know about me." Patty smirked. He chuckled.

"Big deal." John says. "Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andrew butted in.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." John replied. Andrew ignored him and turned to Claire.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" He asked. Claire shrugged in response.

"I don't know. My mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off." She said.

"Big party as Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild." Andrew added. Patty scoffed quietly.

"Pretty wild, my ass." She said.

"I'm sure you've been to better." Claire said to her.

"Yeah, you weren't there to enjoy it." Patty replied.

"I'm glad." Claire said. She turned to back Andrew.

"Can you go?" He asked.

"I doubt it." She replied.

"How come?"

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce"

"Who do you like better?" John suddenly asked. Claire turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" John asked.

"They're both strict." Claire replies.

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them."

"I dunno. I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"HA!" They all suddenly heard from the back. Everyone turns to Allison. She blows the hair out of her eyes and grins. Patty chuckles and shakes her head.

"Shut up!" Claire yelled at her.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew says.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Claire replied.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart."

"Sporto." John called Andrew.

"What?" John gets closer to him

"You get along with your parents?" He asked.

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew replied.

"You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too." John starts to walk away but Andrew gets up and pushes him.

"What the hell, Clark?" Patty said. "Why don't you back off?"

"You know something right now, Patty?" He said to her menacingly. "If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste both of you."

"Really?" John jumped in. He pointed his middle finger to the ground. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" He turns it over and flips him off. Brian suddenly gets up and touches their shoulders.

"Hey fellas, I mean-" Andrew pushes his hand off. "I don't like my parents either, I don't, I don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" He said. John turns to Brian.

"Dork." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You are a parent's wet dream, ok?" He tries to walk away again.

"Well that's a problem!" Brian tried to argue.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" John said. Brian looked a little hurt but Patty pat his head.

"Calm down, he's just being brutally honest." She explanied.

"Yeah well, he's gotta name!" Andrew blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" He turns to Brian. "What's your name?" Patty laughs.

"Oh, you're funny, Clark." She says. "Johnny, meet Brian Johnson." She puts her hands on shoulders and shakes him a little.

"My condolences." John says and walks away. Brian suddenly feels himself being turned around. He was now literally face to face with Patty.

"Don't mind him. He's actually a great guy if you get to know him." She said.

"Yeah, you should know." He said. She smiled at him. Patty looked over at the others. She could hear John arguing with Claire, which made her roll her eyes. Brian looked back at Claire for a second.

"What happened between you and Claire?" He asked. Patty clicked her tongue and smiled. She reached her hands over and touched his hair. He tensed up and felt his heartbeat all over.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know." She says. Patty feels her fingers through his hair carefully. His hair was somehow both stiff yet soft to be able to flow through evenly. She liked its smoothness and its blonde color just added another reason she liked it. She sighed as looked right at him.

"If you must know, she destroyed something that might seem petty, but it meant a lot to me." She replied. Brian stiffly nodded his head.

"W-what was it?" He asked. Patty was about to answer when they both heard Andrew yell at John, making them turn their attention toward them.

"I said leave her alone!" He yelled again.

"You gonna make me?" John says.

"Yeah." John walks up to Andrew.

"You and how many of your friends?" He asks.

"Just me. Just you and me." Andrew replies. "Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal!"

"Johnny." Patty spoke up. John turns to her. She shakes her head at him but he scoffs and moves to hit Andrew. A second later, Andrew pulls him down to the ground in a wrestling move. Patty rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't wanna get into this with you, man." John says. Andrew lets him go and stands up.

"Why not?" He asks. John gets up a second later.

"'Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." He replied. Andrew scoffs and turns to walk away.

"Chicken shit." He mumbles. Right then, John takes out a switchblade and opens it. Patty notices Brian flinch slightly. She puts one hand on his shoulder, trying to help him relax. John then stabs it into a chair.

"Let's end this right now." Andrew says. "You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, and you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her." John says. Patty groans and holds her head. John looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Unnecessary, Johnny. That's all I gotta say." She said. John shrugs his shoulders. Brian looks at her again.

"You know, for a trouble maker, you're pretty warm blooded." He says. Patty chuckles at that.

"I just know when and where to cause trouble." She replied. "Besides, I don't wanna waste my time with those two pricks. It's just not worth it." Brian found this odd. Everyone talked about all the bad stuff she's caused around school yet she hasn't even started anything with any of them, not even Claire.

"Brian, how you doing?" They all suddenly heard. They turned and saw Carl, the janitor, in the library.

"Your dad works here?" John joked. Brian looked embarressed by this. "Uh, Carl?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You wanna be a janitor?"

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here, is very interested in persuing a career in the custodial arts." Carl makes a face.

"Oh, really?" He says. "You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters, I look through your lockers. I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." He looks up at the clock for a second. "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." Everyone groans, except for John, who was smiling.

"Shit!" Andrew groans. Patty holds her head.

"Dammit." She says. "Just when things couldn't get any worse."

"We haven't even done our paper." Brian says.

"Oh, forget that shit. I have to spend more hours in this shithole." She says. "And no music to listen to."

"Why not? The doors are closed." Brian says. Patty looks up at the doors. She thinks for a minute before shaking her head.

"No. I don't want Vernon to say anything else to me." She says. "I have enough crap to deal with at the moment." Brian nods.

"Right, I get it." He says. Brian then sits down on the chair. Patty slowly follows.

"By the way," She starts. Brian looks at her. "With what you said back there, do you not get along with your parents?" Brian looks away and fiddles with his hands.

"Well, it's complicated." He says. "They get pretty intense so I wouldn't say so." He looks back at Patty, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I wouldn't know." She says. "I have no idea who my parents are, but the fact that they don't want me just says more than I need to know." Brain gave her a weird look.

"You don't have parents?" Brian said. He looked away in a somewhat sad face. "Count yourself lucky. You're not missing anything." This spiked major curiousity in Patty. Being with foster parents all her life, she's had her fair taste in bad parents and she knew more than anyone how cruel grown ups could be. Of all the people she'd expect to hate their parents, she never expected Brian to be one of them. It really made her wonder what they could've done to make Brian hate them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. Brian didn't even look up at her. He laid his head down on the desk and sighed.

"Forget it." He said. "It's... personal." Patty was concerned but she decided to do as he said. She leaned over on the desk with her hand holding her head up as she looked over at Brian again. She couldn't believe how quickly she's gotten along with him. She has always seen him as a smart goody-two-shoes that could never do wrong, the one student she saw that would make it out of Sherman High and soon be off to college and probably be a doctor or a lawyer.

Seeing him here in detention though and slowly learning more about him, she now sees a timid boy who's never really had a choice to have fun. She thought back to when she saw him in the car. He was having an argument with who she assumes was one of his parents. Maybe the influence his parents have on him is what made him to be such a smart guy. They must also be one those parents that force their kids to study their asses off. She turned away at that in slight annoyance. If that was the case, Brian might be more than the brain she's always known him to be.

 ** _*theres chapter 2! as we can see, little by little, these characters start to show they are more than their sterotypical labels. hope you are enjoying it! thx for reading and stay tuned! :D*_**


	3. Lunchtime Confessions

**Chapter 3 Lunchtime** **Confessions**

Time never seemed to go by slower except at this very moment. No one was talking and no one seemed to want to bother anyone. It was quiet but it was far from peaceful. The tension between the six teens could be cut clean with butter knife. That was until John started whistling. Whether he was doing it out of boredom or just because he wanted to, it was all they needed to break the uncomfortable silence. Soon enough after he started, Brian joined in before there was a short pause between them. When they started again, the whole group, even Allison, joined in whistling the familiar song. It was one moment where they weren't arguing or quarreling, just a moment of harmony. This all came to an end when Vernon stepped into the room again and John started whistling Beethoven's Fifth.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." He said.

"Here?" Andrew asked.

"Here." Vernon replied.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Andrew added.

"The change in scenery would be nice, sir." Patty said.

"Well, I don't care what either of you think." Vernon says.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich?" John said. "Will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir." Andrew added.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Claire said. Patty silently chuckled.

"I've seen her dehydrate, sir. It's pretty gross." Andrew said. John then stands up.

"Relax. I'll get it." He said. Vernon quickly objected.

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!" He said. John grinned at that. "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" He then points at Andrew and Allison. "You and you, hey, what's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go, this us no rest home." Allison and Andrew get up. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go."

* * *

Patty, John, Brian and Claire were all now sitting next to the weird statue in the library while they waited for their drinks, with Claire being a little farther fram the others.

"Claire, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." John says.

"No thank you." Claire replies quickly.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Patty adds. Claire rolls her eyes and looks away in disgust, making Patty chuckle.

"Oh, Claire, would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" John asks.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Claire asked in annoyance.

"What about you, Patty?" John said. Brian's attention tuned up as he looked over at her.

"Eh, I mean, if he had a great personality, is a good dancer, loves music and had a cool car, then sure. Although I'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." She said, chuckling. Brian let out a small smile at that.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire spoke up.

"Let me guess, either London or France?" Patty said. Claire looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked. Patty scoffed.

"Girl, I can read you like a book." She replied.

"Hey, Patty, you better watch it 'cause Brian here is a cherry." John says.

"A cherry?" Brian asks. "I'm not a cherry."

"When have you ever gotten laid?" John asks. Brian felt a lump in his throat as he felt Patty's gaze on him.

"I've laid lotsa times!" He said defensively.

"Name one." John said.

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagra Falls. You wouldn't know her." Brian replied. Patty bit her lip to keep from smiling. She could tell he was trying to hard.

"Ever laid anyone around here?" John asked. Brian felt even more nervous he couldn't think. He looks over at Claire for a second. He looks back at John and points over at her timidly.

"Oh, you and Claire did it!" John says loudly. Claire turns her attention to them.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Nothing, nothing!" Brian objects as he turns to John. "Let's just drop it. We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what? What're you talking about?" Claire asks again.

"Brian just dug himself in a deep hole, Claire." Patty joins in. "He's trying to say he's not a virgin."

"He says that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse." John added.

"Little pig." Claire calls him.

"No, I'm not! I'm not!" Brian quickly objected. "John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!"

"Well then what were you motioning to Claire for?" John asked.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said.

"He is lying!" Brian replied.

"Oh, you weren't motioning to Claire?" John asked again. Brian turned to Patty desperately.

"You know he's lying, right?" He said. Patty chuckled.

"Look Brian, just answer the question. Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?" She said. Brian grew a little red.

"Yeah, but it was only..." He took in a shaky breath. "Was only because I didn't want you to know I was a virgin." There was silence after that. He could feel all their gazes on him. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry." He blurted out. Claire then laughed.

"Why didn't you want Patty to know you were a virgin?" She asked.

"Because it's personal business. It's my personal, private business." Brian replied.

"Hey, don't feel too bad Cherry." John said. He then inched closer to him. "She hasn't done it either." Brian looked over at Patty in surprise.

"You... you haven't-" Before he could finish, Patty leaned over and pinched his mouth shut.

"Just keep this to yourself, ok?" She said. "I have a reputation to uphold." Brian awkwardly nodded and Patty let go. Brian rubbed his mouth a bit.

"So you've never done it? Why doesn't Bender make fun if you for it?" Claire suddenly asks. Patty's expression drastically changed and she looked very uncomfortable.

"That's none of your business." She replied.

"Is it just 'cause you're friends?" Claire persisted.

"Listen princess, she already said it's none of your business so just shut it." John jumped in.

"Then why do you make it such a big deal with me and Brian? What's your deal, Bender?" Claire asked.

"None of your business, Claire!" Patty suddenly yelled. She was breathing heavingly and she had glossy eyes. "When are you ever going to learn to stay out people's business? You nosy bitch!" She gets up from the table and walks away from them. The three of them sat in an awkward silance for a few seconds.

"You have no idea what the hell you just did." John said. "Why do you always gotta poke your nose in other people's shit? What the fuck do you get outta it?" Claire looked down as she fiddled with her hands.

"I don't know. It's just what I do." Claire said.

"You should really stop." Brian said. "'Cause that hurts a lot more than you think." He then got up from where he was sitting and headed off to where Patty went. He started hearing muffled music and he followed the sound. He soon found her sitting against the wall with her eyes close and her headphones in. The song was pretty loud and he could hear it loud and clear. It was Poison's Every Rose Has Its Thorn. It was the perfect song for the moment. Brian stepped a little closer when he heard the music stop and the tape pause.

"You've got heavy steps, you know." Patty suddenly said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you want?" She took her headphones off. Brian cleared his throat as he got closer.

"I just didn't want you to be alone." He replied.

"I appreciate it Brian, but I needed the alone time." Patty said. She groaned as she held her head. "That bitch. Always gotta find a new thing to gossip about."

"Yeah, I can see why you hate her now." Brian said. "I never really thought about it but it's a clear as day."

"What would that be?" Patty asked.

"She's a conceited bitch. Sound about right?" He said. Patty smiled and nodded.

"Yep, right on the ringer." She replied. She sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. Brian didn't like seeing her so defeated. He's never known Patty to be like this.

"Hey, Cherries!" They both heard. They turned and saw John behind them. "Our drinks are here. Hurry up before Vernon has anything else to say."

"Ok, Johnny. I'll be in a sec." Patty replied. John nodded and turned to leave but looked over at Brian.

"You better not do anything that hurts her." He said before walking away. Brian chuckled at himself and turned to Patty.

"He's really protective of you." He commented. Patty smiled.

"Yeah. He's like a brother to me." She replied. She then stood up and started toward the tables with Brian following behind her.

* * *

Everyone brought their lunches except for John. Patty expected this, which is why she packed an extra pack of crackers in case he asked. Claire brought hers in a shopping bag and it happened to be a sushi platter. This made Patty chuckle slightly. What else would she expect from Claire?

"What's in there?" John asked.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Claire replied.

"You're wearing it." John joked. Patty bit her lips shut.

"You're nauseating." Claire said.John then grabs a coke and tosses it over to Allison, who amazingly catches it without looking up.

"What's that?" John asked Claire again.

"Sushi." Claire said.

"Sushi?"

"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed."

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" Claire looked annoyed.

"Can I eat?" She asked.

"I don't know. Give it a try." John replies. Andrew then takes his lunch out, which included two sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. Patty looked bewildered. How the hell does he fit all that inside him? Andrew notices both Bender and Patty staring at him.

"What's your problem?" He simply said. Patty then turned to her lunch. She heard behind her Allison's coke fizz over and he loud slurping. She shook her head. She didn't want to know what weird concoction she was making for herself. She heard her crunch something together and she starts eating. Then John slid over to her.

"What have we got here?" He asks.

"Well, I've got a PB and J, though there's more jelly 'cause the stupid fucks at home forgot to get a new jar." Patty explained. John nodded his head. "Then I've got some strawberries and some crackers. I packed an extra one for you." She held it out to him, which he gladly accepted.

"Always so thoughtful." He said. He then walked over to Brian and takes his lunch bag.

"What're we having?" He asks.

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch, I guess." Brian replied. John reaches in and pulls out a thermos and sets it on the table.

"Milk?" He asks.

"Soup." Brian corrects. John continues to search Brian's bag. Brian tries to reach in but John slaps his hand away. He then pulls out a juice box.

"That's a juice box." Brian said.

"I can read." John replied, taking one last look in his bag. "PB and J with the crusts cut off. Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson." Brian replied, not getting the joke, which made Patty chuckle.

"Ah." John says. He then stands up in the aisle. "Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house: _**Son!** Yeah Dad? **How's your day, pal?** Great Dad, how's yours? **Super. Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?** Great Dad, but I've got homework to do. **That's alright son, you can do it on the boat!** Geee! **Dear, isn't our son swell?** **Yes Dear, isn't life swell?**_ " He then starts acting like he's kissing the mom until he starts to punch her. Patty grew worried. She had a feeling something like that would happen.

"Alright. What about your family?" Andrew asks.

"Oh, mine?" John says. "That's real easy." He then stands again and points over at nothing. " ** _Stupid, worthless, no good, God dmaned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!_** " He then gets in a different position. _" **You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful.**_ " He then slaps the air. " _ **Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!** What about you, Dad? **Fuck you.** No Dad, what about you? **Fuck you!** No Dad, what about you?! **FUCK YOU!**_ " He then pretends he's getting punched. Patty shook her head and looked down. She knew all too well about this.

"Is that for real?" Brian asks.

"You wanna come over sometime?" John says.

"That's bullshit." Andrew suddenly says. Patty quickly looks up at him. "It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it." Patty's mouth dropped. How could say that?

"You don't believe me?" John says with his voice slightly broken.

"No." Andrew replied.

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Patty glared at him. John looked him with a somewhat hurt expression. He then walked up to him and rolled up his sleeve.

"Do you believe this? Huh?" His arm reveales a circular burn. "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." He then starts to walk away. "See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore." He then walks over to a map table under the balcony and angrily throws them off. He then climbs up and sits on the balcony.

"You shouldn't have said that." Claire said. to Andrew.

"How would I know? I mean, he lies about everything anyway." He replied. Patty had it with him. She got up from her chair, grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her face.

"You fucking dick! How the hell can you be so fucking stupid?" She yelled. Claire stood up and tried to pull Andrew away.

"Patty, get off!" She said.

"You really think John would lie about something as serious as that? He may seem like a fucking dick sometimes but that's all thanks to his poor excuse of a father!" Patty said. She then saw arms go under her shoulders and they pulled her away from Andrew.

"Patty, calm down!" Brian says.

"Let me go!" She says as she struggles in his grasp.

"He's not worth it, ok? Just calm down!" He says again. Patty breathed heavily as she kept her gaze on Andrew.

"I fucked up, alright?" Andrew says as he straightened himself. "I'll let you have this one if you like." Patty still felt angry at him but she sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said.

"You good?" Brian asked. Patty heaved another sigh and nodded. Brian then loosened his grip and let her go.

"I'll be back. I gotta check on John." She said as she walked to the balcony. Brian watched as she made her way there.

"That girl is something else." He heard Andrew said. "I can see why she got in here."

"Oh, will you stop?" Brian said. "Say it to face, why don't you?"

"You should watch yourself, Brian." Claire said. She pointed over to Patty's direction. "She's not someone who you mess with. Why do you think she's here?"

"I could say the same thing about you. It's typical for you to skip school and shop instead." Brian replied.

"Yeah, and what about you?" Andrew suddenly said. "What could Sherman's top student ever do to get in here? Correct the wrong teacher?" Brian gulped. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Keep your mouth shut, Andrew." He said. "Bender's not the only one with problems." He then sat down and slowly started to eat his lunch while thinking about what had just happened. Patty's almost lost it twice today before finally snapping like that. He was sure that she would've kicked Andrew's ass if he hadn't interfered. He looked back at the balcony. Patty and Bender were talking with each other. They both seemed to be fine now. He went back to eating and tried to stay quiet.

"What do you think Patty got in here for?" He heard Andrew whisper. Brian felt himself roll his eyes.

"Why are you asking that? How could she not get in here?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. I just got curious." Andrew replied.

"You should really be wondering what Brian is even doing here." Claire spoke up. Brian kept the urge to speak in check. He was somewhat curious to hear what they thought.

"I haven't the slightest clue. He must've pissed off the wrong teacher." Andrew replied. Claire scoffed.

"Yeah, good boy Brian pissing off a teacher. He barely has the guts to talk to Bender." She said.

"Well, who cares. Just a few more hours and we won't even remember him." Andrew says. Brian bit his lips shut. He felt himself go numb for a second. He knew they never wouldn't expect a goodie-two shoes like him to be in detention. He knew that people would wonder how the hell he got there in the first place. He gulped as thought of what happened that week at school. His hands grew shaky as he picked up his sandwich. It felt heavier than it was supposed to. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Get it together." He said softly. "This is so not the time." He sighed as the took another bite from the sandwich. _No one has to know. Who's going to care? Like Andrew said, I won't even remember them after this is over._ He instintly ended up looking back at Patty, who was still talking Bender. He shook his head at himself. _Yeah, if only that was true._

 ** _*done and done. we're getting to the good stuff soon. hope you guys are enjoying so far and thx foe reading. stay tuned! :D*_**


	4. Letting Loose

**Chapter 4 Letting Loose**

After a few minutes, Patty and John finally came down from the balcony with John urging them to follow him. They were all confused but he said he had something special that he knew would "lighten the mood." They all reluctantly decided to go along but were still wary of what was going to happen. They all followed John out of the library as he lead the way.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked.

"I don't." John replied.

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?" She asked again.

"I don't." John said again. "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Brian walked over to Andrew.

"What's the point in going to Bender's locker?" He asked.

"Beats me." Andrew replied.

"This is so stupid. Why do you think- why are we risking getting caught?"

"I dunno."

"So then what are we doing?" Andrew looked himvery annoyed.

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!" He said. Brian gulped.

"Sorry." He said. Patty chuckled and patted Brian's back for comfort.

"Chill out, Brian." She said. "Everything will be fine." They finally got to John's locker. When he opened it, it was a complete mess.

"Slob." Andrew said.

"My maid's on vacation." John joked. He then reaches in and grabs a bag with a familiar green substance in it.

"Drugs..." Brian muttered.

"Screw that Bender. Put it back." Andrew said.

"Oh, please Clark. Trust me, you'll thank him later." Patty said.

"That's my girl." John says as he starts walking away.

"Drugs. The boy had marijuana." Brian said. Claire and the others started following John back. "That was marijuana!" Patty then put her hand over his mouth.

"Keep yourself quiet, ok? Please?" She asked. Brian for some reason couldn't say no and nodded. Patty smiled and let him go as they followed behind John.

"We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back." John said.

"You better be right. If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault asshole." Andrew replied. They tried to make their way back but Vernon happened to be walking by, which caught them off guard. They tried to go different ways but everywhere they went, Vernon was there.

"Wait, wait, hold it, hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" John said.

"No, the activities hall." Andrew argued.

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you don't know what you're talking about! Now we're through listenjng to you. We're going this way." They all followed Andrew but they were soon met with an iron gate.

"Shit!" Patty said.

"Great idea Jagoff." John said.

"Fuck you!" Andrew replied.

"Fuck you!" Claire says to Andrew. "Why didn't you listen to John?"

"We're dead!" Brian exclaimed.

"No, just me!" John said.

"What?" Patty said.

"Get back to the library. Keep your unit on this!" John said as he stuffed the drugs down Brian's pants.

"Are you sure, Johnny? Vernon will have your head if he sees you!" Patty said with worry. John smiled at her.

"I'd rather that than you ending up in his office again." John said. Patty sighed and nodded her head. John then went off and loudly sang. Brian then grabbed Patty's hand and pulled her.

"Come on! He's coming!" He said. Patty quickly nodded and followed him back to the library.

* * *

They all sat around waiting anxiously for something to happen. No one wanted to admit it, but they were all worried about John, even if he was such a dick. Patty worried the most, waiting for Vernon to come in and immediately start mouthing off. It was the only the thing he was good at.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" They all suddenly heard. They turned their attention to Vernon dragging John along with him. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to infrom you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O H-O-O!" John said.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender?" Vernon said. "The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they.What if your home, what if your family... what if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's pants." John said. Andrew lets out a laugh, making Vernon turn to him.

"You think he's funny?" Vernon azked. "You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." He then looked over at everybody. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" This caught everyone off guard. They knew Vernon to be a very unlikable person but this was a new low. None of them expected that from a high school principal.

"What's the matter, John? You gonna cry?" Vernon taunted. "Let's go." He grabs John's shoulder.

"Hey, keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick!" John said. He then throws Andrew his sunglasses. "For better hallway vision." They both started to walk out when Vernon suddenly stopped, right in front of Patty, who was staring very coldly at Vernon.

"What's the matter? Does this happen to upset you?" He says.

"For the last time, leave her the fuck alone!" John said.

"What are you going to do about it? Punch me?" Vernon dared.

"How dare you." He heard. He turned and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"How dare you!" Patty repeated. "They call you principal but you're just a fucking prick who doesn't even care about the students. I don't how you got this position or how you've been able to keep it for so long but trust me Vernon, your luck's going to run out soon enough and I'm going to be there to so that you know what you've done and I won't show you any fucking mercy!" Everyone in the room were all surprised by what she said. This wasn't a regular defyant speech, this was personal. Everyone could see that. Brian couldn't even believe it. Whatever Vernon did, it was enough for Patty to hate him.

"Is that a threat?" Vernon asked. He inched closer to her. "If it is, I'll be seeing you again on Saturday and it won't be for detention."

"You sick son of a bitch!" John said. "You try anything and I'll make you regret it." Vernon turned back John.

"I guess I have to handle you first." He said. They then both made their way out of the library. Patty kept her eyes on them until they were finally out.

"That was impressive." Andrew said. Patty looked over at him. "Though it seemed a bit much."

"If you knew, you wouldn't be saying that." Patty said.

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell us anyway." Claire said. Patty looked away.

"It's not easy to say, especially to a bunch of strangers." She replied.

"Just leave her alone." Brian said. "She doesn't have to say anything." Patty smiled at him. She reached her hand over and took ahold of his hand. Brian felt his heart pound but he didn't feel nervous at all. This time, he gladly took her hand into his and smiled back.

"I owe you way more than a thanks." Patty said. "You've done so much for me."

"Hey, don't mention it." Brian replied. Patty chuckled and squeezed his hand. Brian felt himself blush but he couldn't stop smiling. He looked away after a bit, slightly embarressed but still smiling. Patty liked seeing him more confidant. She never knew Brian to be like that. Somehow the time he's been here has changed that and she liked it a lot.

* * *

Vernon and John walk to a nearby closet and Vernon forces John inside.

"That's the last time, Bender." Vernon said angrily. "That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you. But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place. And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life. I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

"Are you threatening me?" John asked.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Vernon replied. "You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy. You're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy. Come on, come on. Get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing." John knew waht he was doing. He wanted to punch him so bad, but he wasn't stupid enough to follow through Vernon's plan. Vernon made a fake move, making John flinch a little.

"That's what I thought. You're a gutless turd." He said. "It's a shame. You sounded so tough back in the library. Was it just 'cause Miss. Jett was involved? Maybe I should bring her to the office after all."

"You touch her and you'll definitly get it, you shit!" John said.

"Is that supposed to scare me? You won't even punch me in the first place." Vernon said.

"I can see through you, Vernon. I know what the hell you're trying." John said. "But if you lay one finger on her, believe me, I won't fucking hold back, not after what you did last year." They both glared at each other before Vernon scoffed.

"If that's a promise, I'd like to see you try." He then left the closet and locked it. John sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He wasted no time and quickly climed up the heating duct as he crawled his way to the library.

"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other." He said to himself, chuckling. "She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' The naked lady says-" The ceiling under him suddenly gives away and he falls through.

"OH SHIT!" Everyone in the library looked up in surprise. They stared in disbelief as John walked down the stairs toward them.

"I forgot my pencil." He said. Everyone kept their eyes on him as he walked toward the tables.

"God dammit!" They heard Vernon yell outside. John immediately dived under Claire and Andrew's table as Vernon entered. "What in God's name is going on here?" They all shrugged in response. "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Vernon replied.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" Vernon said. There was a sudden bang under the table as John hit his head and lets out a groan. Andrew bangs on the table, trying to cover it up. Patty quickly glanced down to make sure he was ok.

"What is that?" Vernon asks. Andrew makes a zip noise. "What, what is that? What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andrew asked again.

"Really, sir, there wasn't any noise..." Claire starts to say before gasping. Patty glanced down again and noticed John was right under her. Claire then squeezed her legs together, making John groan again. Everyone then starts a cough fit to cover it up again.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Patty asked.

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about." Vernon replied. "Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Allision lets out a laugh. "You make book on that missy!" He then looks at Patty. "And you. I will not be made a fool of." He then walks away, showing he had a toilet seat cover stuck to his pants. Everyone laughs at this except for Claire, who angrily lets John out and slaps his back.

"It was an accident." He says.

"You're an asshole." Claire said.

"Sue me." John replies. He gets up and walks over to Brian. "So Ahab, can I have all my doobage?" Brian completely forgot about the drugs. He quickly took them out and gave them to him.

"Yo waistoid! You're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew said.

"You coming, Patty?" He asked, ignoring Andrew. Patty laughed and got up.

"You bet your ass I am." She said. They then both walked up the second floor. Claire slowly followed. Brian felt a little conflicted. He wanted to go with Patty, but he was worried about what would happen. He's heard all the crazy shit marijuana can do and he's done his best to stay away from it, no matter how much he was tempted. All he could think about was being with Patty though, and he knew she'd be smoking up the joint. He sighed as he decided to go and walked to the second floor.

* * *

Although he was reluctant at first, Brian soon found himself lost as he took his first smoke in his life. As always for a newbie, he got high very quickly and was soon acting very goofy. He tried on John's glasses and tried to make a serious face but they all soon started laughing hystarically. John lights a match with his teeth and lights up Claire's cigarette. She takes in the first smoke but immediately coughs it back up, making everyone laugh. Brian exhales his smoke and tries to eat it up. Patty giggled. She loved see Brian so relaxed.

"Chicks cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!" He says in a goofy voice.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Claire says. "I am so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school."

"Poor baby." John says. Patty holds her hand out for the joint and Claire gives it to her.

"Let me show you how it's done." She said. She took in one long inhale but she didn't let out the smoke. Instead, she held her mouth open full of smoke and inhaled it through her nose.

"Ah, that's my girl!" Brian said. Patty giggled and turned to him. He held his hand out to John, who hit him hard enough to send him falling backwards.

"Johnny! I said be nice!" Patty said. She crawled her way toward Brian, who was giggling uncontrollably on the floor. He looked at her with a confidant smile.

"Show my another trick, baby." He said. Patty raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Alright tiger." She said. She inhaled another smoke and handed it back to John. She then got close to his face, opened her mouth, and tapped her cheek, making smoke rings blow in his face.

"How's that for a chick?" She said. Brian suddenly placed his hands on her waist, slightly catching her by surprise.

"You, baby, are no chick." He said with a cocky smile. Patty didn't know where this Brian came from but she found herself blushing and smiling as she liked it very much.

* * *

Patty, Andrew and Brian were now sitting together, laughing as they conversed with other. Allison was a few feet away from them. They all have calmed down from their little experience and now they were just talking.

"No no man, no. You got a middle name?" Andrew asked Brian.

"Yeah, guess." Brian replies. Allison suddenly sits down with them.

"Your middle name is Ralph." She says. They all look at her in confusion. "Your birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 049380913."

"Wow. Are you psychic?" Andrew asked.

"No." Allison replied.

"Well, would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Brian asked.

"I stole your wallet." She says as she pulls it out of her bag.

"Give it to me." Brian says.

"No."

"Allison, give it back." Patty says. Allison reluctantly hands it over. Brian checks to make sure nothing's missing.

"This is great. You're a thief too." Brian says.

"I'm not a thief." Allison replies.

"Multi-talented."

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot."

"A what?" Andrew asked.

"He's got a nudie picture in there. I saw it, it's perverted." Allison replied.

"Ooh, let me see!" Patty said. She snatched his wallet and searched through it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Brian said. He tried to snatch it away but Andrew held him back. Patty looked through until she found the picture.

"Oooohhh! Saucy!" She said.

"Let me see!" Andrew said.

"No! Get off!" Brian said as he struggled in Andrew's grasp.

"There's so much I'm learning about you Brian. And I like it." Patty said smirking.

"Yo, share it already!" Andrew groaned. Patty giggled and gave Andrew the wallet. Andrew let go of Brian looked through the wallet. Brian knew he was defeated at this point so he didn't try to take it back. Andrew lets out a laugh.

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen. Do you realize you made yourself 68?" Andrew said. Brian and Patty laughed at that.

"Oh, I know. I know I goofed it." Brian said.

"Why do you need a fake ID?" Patty asked.

"So I can vote." Brian replied.

"You wanna see what's in my bag?" Allison spoke up.

"No." Brian and Andrew said at the same time, slightly chuckling. Patty saw the somewhat hurt expression on Allison's face. She then dumps the contents out of her bag just out of spite.

"Holy shit! What is all that stuff?" Andrew exclaims.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, I always carry this much shit in mu bag. You never know when you may have to jam." Allison replies.

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady?" Brian asks again. "You know, like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?"

"I'll do what I have to do." Allison says.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is... unsatisfying."

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your homelife is unsatisfying?"

"I don't have to run away and live in the street. I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country. I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan." Brian takes a long look at her and turns to Andrew. Patty shook her head. The drugs have now made Brian speak his mind, which was not going to end well here.

"Andy, you wanna get in on this?" He asks him. "Allison here says she wants to run away because her home life is unsatisfying."

"Well, everyone's home lives are unsatisfying. If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever." Andrew replied.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying." Brian says. Patty's eyes widen. That was too far and she knew it.

"Nevermind. Forget it, everything's cool!" Allison says. She shoves everything back in her bag.

"What's the deal?" Andrew asks.

"No! There's no deal, Sporto! Forget it, leave me alone." Allison says.

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away." Andrew says.

"Eat shit!" With that, Allison turns and walks away from them.

"That girl is an island, with herself, ok?" Brian says. Andrew quickly gets up and follows Allison. Patty then turns to Brian and flicks his forehead.

"Vernon's right. You need to learn to be quiet." She said.

"Hey, I was just trying to say that she shouldn't run away just 'cause of that." Brian explained. Patty inched closer to him.

"Look Brian, whether or not she shouldn't, it still doesn't change the fact that sometimes life is just so shitty that all you can do is run away." Brian tilted his head at her.

"So you're saying if your life was unsatisfying, you'd run away too?" He asked.

"In a heartbeat." Patty quickly answered. She looked down sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Brian asked, scooting closer, now being shoulder to shoulder with her. She shook her head in response. Brian let out a sympathetic smile. He put his arms around her and placed his head on top if hers. He felt her place his head on his shoulder as he held her there.

"So you're saying you wouldn't do it, even after how poorly your parents treat you?" Patty said. Brian gave it some thought. He still didn't think it'd be worth it, but if he could get away from his parents for even a day, he wouldn't hesitate.

"I guess." He answered. His mind suddenly went back to school. The whole reason he's here is because he saw no way out. He couldn't just run away because he knew his problems would just follow him anyway. He felt himself go numb again. He unintentionally tightened his grip on Patty without noticing. Patty's eyes widened as she felt his grip get tighter.

"Brian?" She said. He didn't hear her. She looked up at him with concern. His face looked pale and he looked lost.

"Patty?" He said. "What if there's no way out? What if I can't just run away?" Patty's mouth opened in surprise at what she just heard. She's heard those words before, she knew what he was talking about and she just couldn't believe it. She reached her hand over and turned his head so that he was looking right at her.

"Listen to me, Brian Johnson." She said very seriously. "There is always a way out, even if it seems like there isn't one. Don't you ever doubt that for a second." Brian stared at her. She seemed genuinely concerned for him. The seriousness in the tone of her voice gave a hint to him that she's either been through this or knows someone who has. He didn't know why, but for some reason this scared him. He took his arms off of her and looked away. He didn't know what came over him but he just felt the need to isolate himself.

"Brian, please don't turn away. I just wanna help." He heard her say. He immediately stood up and looked at her.

"I-I don't need help." He said. "I'll be fine."

"Brian-"

"No! I don't want any help. It's nothing major, really." He could see she wasn't convinced in the slightest. Her face was full of worry. She stood up and walked toward him. She reached her hand out to him but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Stop. Just stop." He said.

"No, I won't stop." She replied. She tried to release her hand from his but he held her firmly.

"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me." Brian says. "We just met today. I bet you didn't think of me more than just a boring smartass who could do no wrong and too afriad to stand up to the teachers." Patty's mouth parted in surprise. She couldn't deny that what he said was true, but she know see who he really was, she didn't think of him that way, especially after the fact she now knows he has own demons.

"You're right." She replied. "I did think of you that way." She fell silent as she stared into his eyes.

"So why? Why do you care?" Brian asked again. Patty herself had no idea. She didn't know why she found herself so comfortable and natural with him, even though she's only met him today. She's never really thought about the reason, she just liked being around him.

"You don't know, do you?" He said. She felt his grip loosen and she noticed he looked disappointed for some reason. "Well, if you don't have a reason, then maybe you should just stop." He then released her wrist. Patty rubbed it a little. Brian didn't mean to hold her that tight but he was trying to make a point, even if it meant he'd end up hurting her.

"Does everything have to have a reason for you?" She asked. He was caught off guard by the question for a second.

"Everything has a reason, Patty. It's how the world works." He replied. Patty's face changed drastically. She had saddness in her eyes and Brian could've sworn he saw her eyes get very glossy.

"That, Brian Johnson, is where you're wrong." She said in a sad tone. She then walked past him, leaving Brian at a loss for words. The way she looked at him when she said that struck him hard. He's noticed the bits and pieces that fell out of her shell but it was as if a a huge chunk just broke off with that statement. He looked over at her direction. She was now leaning on the railing, holding her walkman and headphones with the same melancholic look. Brian held his head as he wad filled with guilt.

"I opened a door that I can't close." He said to himself. "How could I be so fucking selfish? You're not the only one going through shit, you know." He let out a miserable sigh as he looked back at her again. He saw her wipe her face and her eyes. He never thought he'd see Patty cry. She seemed way too strong for that but here she was, crying because of something he did. He shook his head and walked back to the place he was sitting at earlier.

"She deserves better." He said. "Not some good-for-nothing intellectual dweeb." He rubbed his head and groaned. He looked over at the clock. It seemed like only a few more hours until they could finally leave this place. That thought brought up another question to Brian, something he never thought about before. What was going to happen to them on Monday? Are they still going to be friends? Will they even see each other again? He glanced over at Patty again, this time slightly worried. Will he be able to be with her again after this day?

 ** _*finally done with this chapter! sorry about it taking a while. i had some stuff to do and school also got in the way of so yeah, hope you guys understand. thx again for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. :D*_**


	5. An Overdue Confession

**Chapter 5 An Overdue Confession**

After a few minutes, the group came together to talk. There was nothing else to do and after a few small chats with each other, they all felt they were getting to a point where they could hold a conversation with out arguing and insulting each other every time someone spoke. John might end up doing it anyway but now they knew why he did. They all sat in a circle, with Claire and John sitting on the columns across from each other on the, Andrew and Allison were next to John and Patty and Brian were next to them.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andrew said, starting off with an easy topic. "Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

"That's boring." Claire said.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Both Patty and Andrew laughed.

"Um, uh, would I have to get out of the car?" Andrew asked.

"Of course. What's the point if you can't show it off?" Patty replied. Brian chuckled softly

"In the spring or winter?"

"It doesn't matter... spring." Claire replied.

"In front of the school or in the back of the school?"

"Either one."

"Yes..."

"I'd do that!" Allison spoke up. Everyone turned to her, slightly surprised. "I'll do anything sexual. I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

"You're lying." Claire said.

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Lie."

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brian asked.

"The only person I told was my shrink." Allison replied.

"And what'd he do when you told him?" Andrew asked.

"He nailed me." Patty felt herself gulp. For some reason she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Very nice." Claire said.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construes as rape since I paid him." Allison said.

"He's an adult!"

"Yeah... he's married too." Patty tilted her head and smirked. She could see this was all fake.

"Do you have any idea hoe completely gross that is?" Claire said with immense disgust.

"Well, the first few times..."

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?"

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian commented.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked Claire.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Claire replied.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?"

"Now didn't we already cover this?"

"You never answered the question." John pointed out.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers."

"I'm not a stranger." Patty said. Claire looked at her. "You and I have history. Why don't you just spill it? It's no big deal."

"I'm sure it's not for you. John says you're a virgin but I doubt it. You've probably screwed every guy that came up to you." Claire replied.

"Ooh, someone's getting fiesty." Patty smirked. "It's kind of a double- edge sword, isn't it?"

"A what?"

"Well, if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?"

"Wrong."

"Or are you just a tease?" Allison asked.

"She's a tease." Andrew said.

"Oh why don't you all just forget it." Claire said.

"You're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases."

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." John said.

"I don't do anything!" Claire said, getting defensive.

"That's why your a tease." Allison said.

"Ok, lemme ask you a few questions." Claire replied.

"I've already told you everything."

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

"Not the only difference, I hope."

"Face it, princess, you're a tease." Patty said.

"I'm not a tease!" Claire replied.

"Sure you are! You said it yourself, sex is weapon. You use it to get respect." John spoke up.

"No, I never said that. She twisted my words around!"

"Oh, then what do you use it for?"

"I don't use it period!" Tears started forming in Claire's eyes. Patty rolled her eyes. Claire was so weak to get worked up over something like this.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" John asked.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" Claire yelled.

"Well, if you'd just answer the question..." Patty said.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian asked.

"Be honest." Andrew added.

"No big deal." John said.

"Yeah, answer it." Brian said again.

"Answer the question, Claire." Patty spoke up.

"Talk to us."

"Come on, answer the question!" Brian and Andrew both said.

"It's easy. It's only one question." John said.

"No, I never did it!" Claire finally screamed. This silenced everyone for a few seconds.

"I never did it either." Allison suddenly said. "I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." Claire grew angry.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" She said.

"I would do it though. If you love someone, it's ok."

"I can't believe you. You're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!"

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Andrew said.

"Ok, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

"What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?" Andrew looked hesitant to answer.

"He can't think for himself." Allison replied.

"She's right." Andrew said. "Do you guys know what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Patty bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. She heard Claire laugh though.

"That was you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I know him."

"Well, then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too."

"Oh my God." Claire said.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man." Andrew continued. "I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right. So, I'm-I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah. he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry having to go home and... and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation. Fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal. I mean," He lets some sobs as he starts crying. Patty's mouth parted slightly as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She never expect Andrew Clark to be so emotional.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that?" He continued. "There's no way. It's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore. ' _Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family. Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!!!'_ You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." Patty looked away and sadly shook her head. She knew it wasn't wise to mess with Andrew and now she could see why he was like this in the first place.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John said. Patty heard Andrew laugh, which made her smile a little.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades." Brian spoke up. Patty turned her attention toward him. She was more than interested to know what Brian was going through. "Like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't."

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked.

"'Cause I'm stupid. 'Cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant and ,um, and we had eight weeks to do it and we're supposed to, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on. My light didn't go on. I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life. When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average."

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Patty asked.

"Have you see some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian replied.

"John takes shop, you know."

"Yeah, and you must be a fucking idiot." John jumped in.

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian asked.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." John replied.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?"

"I could care less about Trigonometry."

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light."

"Ok, so neither one of you is any better than the other one." Claire stated.

"I can write with my toes." Allison said. "I can also eat, brush my my teeth."

"With your feet?" Claire asked.

"Play Heart and Soul on the piano."

"I can make spaghetti." Brian added.

"I can sing and play piano." Patty said.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andrew.

"I can, uh, tape all your buns together." He replied. Patty chuckled.

"I wanna see what Claire can do." John said.

"I can't do anything." Claire replied.

"Now, everybody can do something." John persisted.

"There's one thing I can do... no forget it, it's way too embarrassing." Claire said.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." John said.

"Ok, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Claire then takes out one of her lipsticks and opens it. She then places it in her cleavage and starts to apply it. When she lifts her head, it was perfect on her lips. Everyone claps except for Patty, but she was still somewhat impressed.

"Alright, great. Where'd you learn to do that?" Andrew asked.

"Camp, seventh grade." Claire replied. It was then everyone noticed John clapping very slowly and sarcastically.

"That was great Claire. My image of you is totally blown." He said.

"Johnny, don't. You swore you wouldn't laugh." Patty said.

"Am I laughing?" John says.

"You fucking prick!" Andrew said.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" John said. Patty shook her head at him but he ignored her for once and turned to Claire. "And you don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Claire says.

"God, you're so pathetic." John says. "Don't you ever, ever compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! ' _Queenie isn't here!'_ I like those earrings Claire."

"Shut up..."

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?"

"Shut up!"

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money for those earrings?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Or did your daddy buy those?"

"SHUT UP!" Claire starts to cry.

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said _'H_ _ey! Smoke up Johnny!_ Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy. Don't cry here, okay?" There was a few seconds of silence as the six teens pondered over what was going on.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andrew said.

"Not me, ever." Claire replied.

"I don't even know the pieces of shits but I sure as hell will not be like them." Patty said.

"You don't know your parents?" Andrew asked. "Are you in... like foster care or something?" Patty nodded her head.

"How long?" Claire asked.

"All my life." Patty replied. "I've been from one foster house to another and each one was worse than the last 'cause the only thing the stupid fuckers really care about is getting their stupid check every month before I turn 18." Patty shuffled in her place. "Once that happens, I'm pretty sure they'll kick me out the second they get the chance."

"Do you even want to know who your real parents are?" Allison asked.

"Why should I? I don't care what it was that made them give me up and I bet that their lives are so much better than mine and that's probably why they gave me up in the first place." Patty's eyes filled with tears but she wasn't going to cry because of this.

"You know, I don't mean to pry but Vernon is always giving you these creepy looks and he seems out to get you. Why?" Andrew asked. Patty looked down as she thought about it.

"Patty," She heard John say. "You don't have to say it." Patty shook her head as she looked up at him.

"I can't hide it any more Johnny." She said. John's eyes filled with tears as he looked away. Brian scooted over to her. He could tell she was really struggling to hold it together right now and he wanted to help her. She let out a sigh as looked down to avoid their gazes as she got ready to speak.

"It was last year." She started off. "It was after Claire destroyed my walkman and I made a huge scene about it. Vernon called me into his office, which isn't really out of the ordinary." She took a pause as she wiped away a stray tear. "It was the usual shit, you know, him telling me all the stuff I did wrong and how I could've handled it better, the whole fucking speech. Then he started saying he could maybe get me out of doing suspension."

"But you got suspended anyway." Claire said.

"Yeah, you know why?" Patty said. "'Cause what he wanted to do with me was..." She trailed off and she looked really uncomfortable.

"What was it?" Andrew asked.

"The dirty fuck was going to rape her." John said.

"Oh my God!" Claire said.

"He started making advances toward me and was this close to touching me." Patty said. "Luckily I have a lot more self respect to never stoop to his level and I got out of there immediately."

"He's still out for you though." Allison said.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Brian asked.

"Oh right, like anyone is going to believe one of the biggest troublemakers in the school." Patty said with her voice slightly breaking. She wiped away the other tears that fell out of her eyes.

"We could all tell. I'm sure they'll listen to a bunch of us if we come up to them together." Andrew said.

"Thanks but it's not worth it." Patty said. "I'll be out of here soon so why bother?"

"But he's not letting up. What if he tries it again and he won't take no for an answer?" Brian said, full of worry. Patty looked over at him. Her eyes were red as they were filled with suppressed tears. Two more fell out as she let out a painful smile.

"I'll deal with it, just like I've been doing." She said. Brian felt like crying himself. He hated seeing her like this. She was trying so hard to be strong even though she was really starting to break right now. This thing with Vernon made him feel angry as he knew she was right. No matter how many people would say something about this, there was probably no way for them to be able convince the adults because they never listen to them anyway.

"Why did you have to make such a big deal about the walkman? You got another one anyway." Claire said. Patty glared at her.

"You bitch." She said. "I know that probably meant nothing to you but it meant everything to me! Music is the only thing that gets my mind out all this shit and for a couple of weeks, you took that away from me! Do you realize how hard it was for me to deal with shit after what Vernon tried to do with me?!" Tears gushed out of Patty's eyes as she yelled angrily at Claire. Patty then hid her face in her arm as she sobbed. Everyone looked away out of guilt except for Brian. Her whole shell finally came off and she was now left a vulnerable mess. He felt tears well up as he scooted closer to her. He timidly reached out and touched her back. She responded by quickly burying her head into his chest and sobbing even more. It caught Brian completely by surprise that he sat there frozen before he wrapped his hands around her and held her for comfort.

"How can adults be so fucking cruel?" Claire mumbled.

"It's unavoidable. It just happens." Allison says. Patty wiped her face and looked over at her.

"What happens?" She asks.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." Allison replies.

"Who cares?" John says. Both Allison and Patty turn to him.

"I care." They both said. Patty looked back at Allison. She noticed her eyes were also filled with tears that haven't fallen yet, which made her let out a small smile.

"You ok?" Brian asked her. Patty looked up at him with the same smile and nodded. Brian could tell it was small but at least she wasn't crying as much anymore. He took his hand and wiped away some of the other tears that were on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly. She then sat up and straightened herself out a little. It was then when Brian suddenly remembered that one burning question he was thinking about before. He felt his heart pound as he tried to find the words to say it out loud.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean." He said. Everyone turned to him. "I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No." Andrew replied.

"So on Monday, what happens?" Brian asks.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire says.

"Yeah."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I don't think so." Brian felt his heart drop at that. He turned away as he tried his best not to cry.

"With all of us or just John and Patty?" Allison asked.

"With all of you." Claire replied.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andrew said.

"Oh, be honest, Andy." Claire says. "If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him."

"No way."

"What if I came up to you?" Allison asked.

"Same exact thing." Claire said.

"You are a bitch!" John yelled furiously.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?" Claire asked.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" John replied.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Carribean!"

"SHUT UP!" Claire kicks him as she starts crying even more.

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fuckin' prom!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah? Good!" Patty stared at both of them. She wasn't sure how to take this as she expected as much from Claire. Even so, what she said still kind of hurt as she for once felt like she had a moment of connection with Claire, even if it was for a little while.

"Then I assume Allison, Patty and I are better people than you guys? Us weirdos?" Brian says. Patty noticed tears streaks on his face as he turned to him. "Would you two do that to me?" Patty smiled at him.

"No, and if my friends say something about it, they can fuck off." Patty said.

"I don't have any friends." Allison uttered out.

"Well, if you did?" Brian asked.

"No." She replied. "I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind."

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that." Brian stated. "I wouldn't and I will not. 'Cause I think that's real shitty."

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said. Patty groaned and rolled her eyes. Brian chuckled at her.

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?" Brian asked. Claire starts crying again.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" She says.

"Well then why do you do it?" Patty asks her.

"I don't know, I don't..." She takes a breath. "You don't understand, you don't. You guys are not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Patty scoffed at this. Everyone understands pressure and she was just as selfish as ever to think like this.

"I don't understand what?" Brian says. Patty looks at him. He had a shocked look on his face. "You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" He hides his face in his arm as he starts crying. Patty was surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth. She felt hurt to see him this vulnerable. She's always felt he was hiding something behind his quiet, timid exterior but she wasn't expecting this.

"Do you know why I'm here today?" He says. "Do you?!" He finally looks up at them. "I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun the locker." Patty's mouth dropped and she felt more tears well up in her eyes.

"Why did you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asked.

"I tried." Brian sobbed. "You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on... and it didn't go on, I mean, I..." He trailed off as he sat up.

"What's the gun for Brian?" Patty asked.

"Just forget it." Brian said.

"No, you brought up. What was it for?" She persisted. Brian let out a shaky sigh.

"I can't have an F." He said. "I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me." He buried his head in his hands. Patty turned away as she felt more tears fall out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Brian would actually ever consider suicide and it really hurt her to hear that from him. Even though she had her suspisions, she wanted to believe with all her heart that they weren't true.

"Oh, Brian." Claire said. Brian then bashed a nearby chair over, making Patty jump a little.

"Just considering my options, you know." Brian said.

"No, killing yourself is not an option." Claire said.

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so." Brian said.

"It was a handgun?" Patty asked.

"No, it was a flare gun. Went off in my locker." Brian replied. Patty felt a sudden urge to laugh, even though she shouldn't

"Really?" Andrew said. He starts laughing at that.

"It's not funny..." Brian said. The others soon started laughing along with Andrew and Brian ended up laughing as well, making Patty lose it. "Yes it is. Fuckin' elephant was destroyed."

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison suddenly asked, making everyone turn to her. "Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." Everyone started laughing again.

"You're laughing at me!"

"No!" Andrew said, even though he was laughing. Allison started laughing along with him.

"Yeah you are!" She said. Patty started laughing even harder and she fell on the floor as a result. Brian ended up doing the same right above her. Patty took a second to glance at the others. A few minutes ago they were all bawling their eyes out and confessing their darkest secrets to each other and now they were all laughing. She glanced up at Brian, who seemed to be laughing the most. It made her feel so happy to see him like this after what he just said to all of them.

Brian finally noticed Patty looking at him making him stop. She had a genuine smile on her face that he felt he hasn't in a while. She suddenly got up and reached her hand down to him.

"Come with me." She said. He didn't object as he took her hand walked with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We need some cheering up and I know the perfect solution." Patty replied. Brian willingly followed her without any further questions. He found himself smiling as he looked down at the hand she was holding. For once, he felt giddy instead of nervous or anxious being in contact with her. Now he just felt amazingly happy. They then went into the small office with a record player in it. Patty immediately went to the records and started looking through them.

"Music, huh?" Brian said. "I should've figured as much."

"You should probably know me by now, Brian Johnson." She said. Brian sighed softly. He walked next to her and held one of her hands as she was looking through the records. She stopped at that and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Patty gave him a confused look.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what I said earlier. I was being so selfish and I shouldn't have pushed you away. You just wanted to help me." She gave a sympathetic smile. She then caressed his cheek as soft and gently as she could.

"It's ok, Brian. I understand that it's not easy to admit these things, especially to people you've just met." She replied.

"Have you ever..." He trailed off before he could finish and stared into her eyes. Her eyes matched her smile as they looked as sympathetic as ever. She slowly nodded her head in response.

"I have." She said. "I also have some friends who've been through it too. So if anything else comes up, you can always talk to me." Brian smiled and nodded his head in response. Patty then turns back to the records and starts looking again. After a couple of minutes she finally found one and walked toward the record player.

"What is it? Who is it?" Brian asked. Patty didn't answer but she gave him the cover to see. Brian smiled when he saw it. It was _We Are Not Alone_ by Karla DeVito. His smile grew greater as he heard the speakers click in and the song started playing.

He looked up at Patty, who was now banging her head and singing along with the lyrics. He laughs as he starts jumping with the song and spinning around. He grabbed a couple of the records and flung them over to Patty, who grabbed them both and laughed. She then twirled her way toward the doorway and banged to the beat. Brian made his way toward her, grabbed her hand and helped her twirl around. He let his head go like crazy and waved his arms around like a rock star. Patty laughed along with this. She liked seeing Brian so free.

Everyone was now dancing their hearts out in the library without a care in the world. It felt good to literally shake off all of the negative emotions they were just feeling and let their bodies move without caring who thought of what. They were all twirling, shaking, banging, and just doing whatever crazy stuff with their bodies as the music played on, perfectly reflecting their emotions.

Patty came up to Brian and brought her body close to him. Brian, who found himself being very confidant at the moment, put his hands on her waist again without thinking twice about it. Patty smirked at him as she swayed her hips to the beat. Brian smiled greatly as he banged his body along to the beat. The song soon came to an end and they both slowly stopped dancing and laughed at each other.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer, Brian." Patty said. Brian chuckled at himself.

"I had no idea either." He said. He looked down at his hands that were still on her waist for a second. He looked up at her face, which was giving him the biggest smile he'd ever seen. He stared into her bright blue eyes, getting lost in them for a minute. He felt an urge. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be able to have his first kiss with her, right now. He glanced down at her lips for a second. The urge was strong, so strong he almost couldn't contain himself. He somehow did though. Instead, he slowly pulled her close and embraced her in a warm, tight hug.

 _Not yet._ He thought to himself. _I need to tell her first._ He glanced up at a nearby clock. It was almost time to go. He closed his eyes as he took in the moment he was having with her right now. _I need to tell her before we leave. Then I will do it._ He smiled at himself. He knew he had to do it and there was nothing that was going to stop him this time.

 ** _*aww, so cute! we're at the home stretch people! stay tuned for that. you're going to love. thx for reading!*_**


	6. Sincerely Yours, The Breakfast Club

**Chapter 6 Sincerely Yours, The Breakfast Club**

The group soon came together again and sat down at the railing. John had to go back to the closet so that Vernon didn't suspect anything so he crawled his way back through the heating duct.

"Brian?" Claire said.

"Yeah?" Brian replied.

"Are you gonna write your paper?"

"Yeah, why?

"Well, it's kinda a waste of all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

"Oh, but that's what Vernon wants us to do."

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing."

"You just don't want to write your paper, right."

"True, but you're the smartest right?" Brian gave a smug smile

"Oh, well..."

"We trust you." Claire says. Brian glances over to Andrew and Allison, who nod in approval. He then glanced over at Patty and smiled and nodded.

"You'd probably do a better job than all of us combined." She said. Brian smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said.

"Great." Claire replied. She then looked over at Allison. "Come on." Allison gave her a face.

"Where're we going?" She asked.

"Come on!" Claire insisted. They both walked off together while Patty, Brian and Andrew walked back to the desks. Brian sits down with a paper and pencil in hand and starts thinking about what to write. Patty stands behind him and leans over on his head with her arms wrapped around him. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just be here, minding my own business." Patty replied.

"It's going to be kinda hard to concentrate with you on top of me." Brian said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want me to stop?" Her tone made it sound more like a dare than a question. Brian chuckled and looked up at her.

"I never said that." He said. Patty smirked at him as he turned back to his paper. After he thought of it a little more, he finally got an idea and started writing his paper. He did his best to pay no attention to Patty as she soon started running her fingers through his hair and playing with it. She soon started humming a song that Brian didn't recognize. It sounded very bizarre with different changes in pitch and sounding strangely operatic. He stopped writing as he tried to listen to it a little more.

"Why'd you stop?" Patty asked a minute later.

"I'm just wondering what song you're humming. It sounds a little strange." Brian replied.

"It's a unique song." Patty explains. "It's called _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen. Have you heard of 'em?" Brian shook his head.

"I mean, I've heard of them but I've never heard them." He explained.

"You should give them a listen. They're an awesome rock band." Patty said. Brian nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He said. He resumed writing while Patty continued to hum the song. After a bit, he noticed Patty stopped humming again and also stopped messing with his hair. He was about to ask her when he looked up and saw Allison. His mouth fell open as he stared at her new made over face. He almost didn't recognize her as he need a second to think about it. He then noticed she was glaring at him and realized he was gawking at her the whole time.

"Cool!" He managed to say. Allison lets out a smile.

"Thank you." She said. Allison looked over at Patty, who winked at her in return. She then walks over to Andrew, who was now standing with a surprised look on his face. Patty chuckled at that

"Aw, they look cute." She said. Brian glanced back at them for a second. He let out a small smile as he turned around and continued writing.

"Yeah, who knew Andrew Clark would end up with someone like her?" He says.

"He's not that bad when you get to know the real him." Patty said. Brian chuckled as finished up his last few words on his essay. When he did, he gave it one last proof read, and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Let me see, let me see!" Patty snatched the paper from his hands.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Brian warned her. Patty giggled in response as she read through his essay. She nodded her head at it and smiled as she placed it down on the table.

"I told you that you'd do the best out of all of us combined." She said. Brian smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, still smiling. He then got surprised when Patty pulled his chair back a little and walked next to him. Before he got a chance to ask what she was doing, she sits down on his lap, surprising him even more. He wasn't sure what to do and found himself frozen in place.

"Come on, don't be shy." Patty said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet smile. "Just be yourself." Brian looked into her eyes again. He didn't know why he was so captivated with her blue eyes. Maybe it was the fact that her dark brown hair complimented them so well and made them look even more blue. He found himself putting his arms around her waist again without even thinking about it.

"Be myself?" He asked. Patty nodded at him. He tilted his head at her. "You sure you want that? Am I going to be any fun for you?" Patty gave a chuckle as she ran a hand through his hair again.

"I like Brian Johnson just the way he is." She replied. "Brain and all." Brian felt himself blush but he smiled at her. He felt the urge again. He caressed her cheek softly as he felt his heart beat violently against his chest.

"I never knew I could have this much fun with someone." He said. "Granted, I've never really had any fun anyway." Patty chuckled and so did he as he tried to calm himself down.

"You should have fun more often." Patty said. "It'll do you good and to be honest, you are fun to hang around with."

"Really? A smartass like me is fun to hang around?" He said in an almost joking matter. Patty ran her hands through his hair again as she stared right into his eyes.

"Quit calling yourself that." She said. "You're more than just a smartass, you know." Brian wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing himself a little closer to her.

"What exactly am I to you?" He asked, catching her by surprise. She looked bewildered for a second before letting out a soft, genuine smile.

"You can't fool me, Brian Johnson." She said. "I know it, and I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to know what I mean." Brian gulped as he had an idea. He wanted to know for sure though, just like always. He opened his mouth to speak but Patty put a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk." She said in a hushed voice. Her hand moved to his cheek as she looked right into his eyes again. Brian felt his heartbeat throughout his entire body. His grip tightened on her waist as he swallowed. She inched closer to him, her nose touching his. She leaned her forehead onto his as her hands came around his neck. He could feel her breaths on his face. The warm, moist, gentle-likeness of her breaths was another thing he loved about her.

"I love you too, Brian Johnson." He heard her whisper. His eyes lit up in surprise as she said that. He was expecting this but at the same time it caught him completely off guard. He heard her giggle mischieviously, bringing him back to his senses.

"You wanted confirmation, am I right?" She asked. He stared at her wide-eyed for a minute, still processing what had just happened.

"Uh, I-I... um..." He felt his face get very hot and he couldn't figure out what to say. _Get it together!_ He thought to himself. _Don't be a chickenshit!_ He swallowed as he tried to keep his composure.

"Ahem." They suddenly heard. Both Patty and Brian looked to see Vernon standing with John and Claire beside him. He was glaring at Brian but he didn't feel scared for once. All he could do was share the same stare back at Vernon, not even daring to look away. "Johnson, you just bought yourself another detention." Brian kept his eyes on Vernon. He made slow movements to get up, giving Patth enough time to move out of the way. He started to gather his things while still staring coldly at Vernon.

"Anything to keep you away from Patty." He said. Vernon raised an eyebrow. He made a glance over to Patty but Brian moved in front of her, blocking his view of her. "We know what you did, Vernon. You try anything else with her and we won't hesitate to report this to the proper authorities." Vernon gave cocky scoff but his smug smile left as he saw Andrew and Allison walk next to Brian. Andrew crossed his arms, nodding his head at Vernon while giving him a death stare. Allison gave him a smile that was just screaming mischievious. Vernon then looked over at John and Claire, who were no different from the others. John stared at him with fury in his eyes while Claire stood there with her hands on her waist, giving him a daring look. Vernon gave them all one final glance before turning away from them.

"Just get out of here already. I've had enough of you little shits." He said in a soft, defeated tone. Brian couldn't help but smirk. He honestly felt proud to finally stand up to Vernon. He turned to Patty, who was smiling bashfully. Brian smiled back at her and motioned his head toward the doors. Patty then gathered her things and stood to leave. The six teens then made their way out of the school, running into Carl along the way.

"See ya, Brian." He said. Brian nodded his head to him.

"See you next Saturday." John said.

"You bet!" Carl replied. The six teens then exited the school, making their way toward their cars. Brian was surprised to see his mother wasn't there yet.

"Huh." He said. "She usually makes a big deal about being on time." He looks over at Allison and Andrew. They were kissing each other as a goodbye. When they stopped, Allison ripped off one of his patches from his letterman, making Brian chuckle a little. He then notices Claire and John. Claire took off one of her diamond earings and gave it to John before the kissed each other too. As she left, John put the earing in his ear and walked off. Brian then felt himself get turned around to face Patty.

"Well? You wanna?" She said. Brian gave a small smile. He places his hands on her waist again as he got closer to her, so much so that there was barely any space between them. Patty wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"I've, uh, never done this before." Brian admitteed. Patty let out a short chuckle.

"Of course you haven't." She joked. "Don't worry about it. Just do it." Brian nodded his head as he looked down at her lips. He felt his breathing quicken as he mentally prepared for what he was about to do. He inched his face closer, looking up at her eyes this time. His hands moved to her back, pulling her right to his face. His body then felt like it was put on autopilot as he felt his face get closer to hers. He felt one of her hands move behind his head, pulling him even closer. He then tilted his head to the right, closed his eyes, pushed his face toward her.

They were plump, with a fresh, warm, moist and tickling feeling to them. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He wasn't sure what to feel. Her mouth moved slightly, tightened around his. He followed suit, immitating her. His tongue moved in, without hesitation. He wanted more. One of his arms wrapped tighter around her while the other moved her to head. He kissed her again, this time, a little more confident this time. He wanted to give her one more when he heard a loud car horn. He felt her pull back, making him stop. He looked behind him to see his mom's car there.

"Shit." He groaned. He felt fingers wrap around his hand, making him turn around to Patty. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll continue this on Monday." Brian smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Promise?" He said. Patty squeezed back and winked.

"Promise."

* * *

 ** _Dear Mr. Vernon,_**

 ** _We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a Brain..._**

 ** _A Rock Star..._**

 ** _And an Athlete..._**

 ** _And a Basketcase..._**

 ** _A Princess..._**

 ** _And A Criminal._**

 ** _Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club._**


End file.
